


A Study in Tainted Hues

by MadameGiry25



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Poetry, color poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Holmesian collection of color poetry spanning many genres, subjects and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Tainted Hues

Scorching pale pink

morning sunrise far above the sand

gentle mist in the sticky air

chipped teacup smashed in a sweltering tent

a pop, explosion of powder

squelching contact, low, breathy gasp

shouts and cries, sucked in the air

noiseless pellets of sand caught in gaping wounds

a blanket of grit and sticky-sweet metallic red

lying under the weight of foreign bodies

"Good God! Hurry, get the doctor out of here!"


End file.
